The Midnight Show
by Elincia Nightengale
Summary: Videl Satan has tough things to deal with. Stupid Sayiaman who keeps trying to take over her job, plus Son Gohan, the dorky kid at school. Not to mention, she seems to be falling for both of them. - OSH fic with fun twists. -
1. Pissed off Feelings

Howdy guys. Sorry you haven't heard from me in a while. I'm taking my other fic, _I Wanna Love, I Wanna Feel _off the net, but don't fear, for I plan to re-write. I'm going to make it much shorter, but yet better and more fufilling. I have one more week until Winter Break, when I shall manage to re-write that fic, and write some of this one.

High school fics are my favorite....I suppose because I'm in high school right now, so I'm expierencing the same sort of thing. (If that made sense). Yeah. This is just the same old high school fic, but with a twist or two. Hope you enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Midnight Show

Chapter One - Pissed Off Feelings

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Videl looked up into the sky, watching him fly away. _Damn that stupid Saiyaman, he always pisses me off....ugh. How long has it bee since he's been messing with my city? Six months now? Shit...thats nearly an entire year. Ugh._

She remembered when she first met him. Some goons managed to hi-jack a bus, and although she was able to get rid of them, she had no way of stopping the bus from falling off a cliff. Then he managed to rush and save them. She was grateful of him saving her, but when he just kept coming back..it became a huge pain to her.

Agvirated, Videl pulled out the capsule holding her copter and threw it on the ground releasing her copter. She opened the door before entering. Then she pressed a button and flew off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan flew home as fast as he could, with a large smile on his face. He managed to save the day once more. He laughed. It had seemed like an enterity since he'd been this happy. He landed on the ground in front of the small mountain cottage which he called home. He walked in, only to be attacked by his one and only mother.

"Gohan! What did I tell you about leaving right before dinner! You're happy I managed to keep Goten from eating your food!", Chi-Chi screamed at him.

He stood there, with his eye twiching, "Thanks mom...."

"Why do you have to save the people of that city? They have a girl already who can do that! That bafoon's daughter! I wouldn't mind if you saved them while she was gone like the first time, but not all the time!", she screamed once again.

Gohan blinked, "What do you mean! Those people need me! Sure...she can save them, but..."

"No buts Gohan. I don't want you saving those people anymore, unless they absoleutely need you there.", she said trimphantly.

Gohan looked shocked. As if his mother had just promised him no food for a week. "Why?! What's wrong with me saving them? I need a hobby anyhow!"

Chi-Chi sighed. "It's not your place. Plus, I don't like you going to the city all the time, when you could be studying!".

Gohan blinked, "Why do I need to study?! I should be in graduate school by now! There's no point in me studying, I bet if you let me go to a real school, I'd know just about everything they teach!"

It was as if Gohan had said the magic words that made Chi-Chi's head click. "You're right!", she said before grinning.

He grinned back, "Of course I am! So I can save the city as I please?"

Her face faulted, "Sure, but you're going to be attending school there aswell from now on Gohan.", she said before grinning again, only to have his fall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A little while later, after Gohan had eaten and washed up, he layed in his bed. Looking up at the ceiling he was thinking. _Real school....I've never been in that sort of environment at all...I wonder if it's like on tv....that'd be terrible..._ He soon frowned before turning onto his side.

_If I really did go to school there, then that Videl girl would most likely be there wouldn't she? What is her problem? She acts as if Satan City is her city, and HER city only. Well...I guess it is sort of her city since her father is named after it, but still. She has no right to treat me like that..._ He smiled a prideful smile. _Besides. I can save the people much better than she could anyday._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan yawned as he climbed out of bed the next morning. He did as he usually did, seeing as he got up pretty early. He showered, did other grooming type things, changed into a nice set of clothes and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning.", he said before sitting down at the table joining his mother and brother.

"Haha! Gohan, wait until you hear what you have to do today!", his younger brother Goten said before smiling and stuffing a large pancake into his mouth.

"What?", Gohan asked, before he too started to eat at a rather...fast pace.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I'm happy that you chose to dress so nicely Gohan. Today is your first day of school.", she said happily as she watched him nearly choke.

"W-what?! How did you?", he said hastily.

"I called Bulma and she set everything up. Isn't this great? My son finally getting out of these woods and venturing out. You need to leave by...7:30 if you want to get there on time.", she said cheerfully.

Gohan looked at the clock, "Crap!", he said as he saw that it was clearly 7:30. "Thanks a lot Mom...", he said sarcastially.

"Don't mention it!", she said before getting up and opening the door for him.

"Uh huh..", he said exiting. He pressed the wonderful button on his watched that transformed him into Sayiaman and flew off.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Videl huffed as she entered the classroom. Throwing her books onto her desk, she took a seat before rolling her eyes. _This is the same stpuid shit as always...great..._

"Hey Videl! What's up?", a blonde girl by the name Erasa said as she sat next to Videl.

Videl sighed, "Nothing. Just fustrated as usual.."

The blonde smiled, "Over that cutie Saiyaman?"

Videl put on a look of disgust, "Thats digusting. He isn't cute at all....he has a trashcan covering up half of his face.."

Erasa grinned, "You can tell if someone is cute, and he is."

"Yeah right. He probably isn't cute at all. Thats why he wears the helmet.", Another blond, by the name of Sharpener said.

Videl laughed at his comment, "You're right."

He smiled, "Of course I am."

Erasa shook her head at the two, "You two are so mean.", she said before the class quieted down as the teacher entered.

"Good morning class.", the old blonde lady said as she put her glasses on, "We have a new student, his name is Son Gohan."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bleh. Not the best start, but what do you expect?


	2. School, Candy, and Resucing

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any songs I may use in this fic. Or anything else you can sue me for. Disclaimer for entire story

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Midnight Show

Chapter Two: School, Candy, and Resucing

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan blinked uneasily as he stared at the class. Seeing so many teenagers stare at him as if he was the eight wonder of the world gave him a very tense feeling.

The teacher smiled, "I hope you're all very nice and welcoming to him. You may find a seat young man."

Gohan hestiated before walking up the steps looking for an empty seat. It wasn't that he was having bad luck finding one, it was just that he didn't want to sit in any of the availible seats.

Wishing that someone would just direct him to sit, his prayers were soon answered by a cheerful voice.

"Yoo hoo! You can sit here if you like!", the voice said to him before he looked up.

The blond girl smiled and waved, and she quickly sat back down.The half-sayian took a seat next to her, and sighed to the long day ahead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the young man walked on the steps, he soon realized why everyone was so happy to hear the last bell. He had discovered many things about school, and the main one was that it was just simply...boring. Boring to the point that you'd rather sit at home watching re-runs of that annoying talk-show your mom watches. Boring to the point that you'd baby-sit your annoying little brother, plus his annoying little friend to the point of insanity. That's how boring high school was to him.

He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts of boredom, and continued down the street. It was about 3:30 pm, the sun shining brightly, as there were no signs of darkness in the City. He soon turned down an alleyway, past and then behind a dumpster, before pressing the red button on his watch, which of course, turned the "normal" teenager Gohan, into Sayiaman.

Flying up into the sky, his red cape flowing in the wind, he headed towards home. He was pretty much almost out of the city before hearing a scream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The independent teen sighed as she heard her watch beep. Bringing wrist up to her face, she pressed the speaker button, "Yes chief?", she said in her confident voice.

"Videl, we have a problem downtown at the Main Street Candy Store. A gang known as the Yellow Bandits are robbing it, and they have the owner as a hostage. There's about 10 of them, so we have the place surrounded.", the Police Chief's voice said clear as a bell coming out of the watch.

She pressed the speaker button once again, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

In what was literally a minute later, she her copter appeared behind the surrounded police outside of the Main Street Candy Store. It was a simple looking shop, only with a large plastic rainbow lollipop on the sign.

She stepped out of her copter carefully only to be meeted by the Police Chief, this time in person. "Videl, we desperately need your help right now. The leader of the Yellow Bandits has asked us for a ransom of three-hundred grand, or else he'll murder Mr. Renolyds, the owner of the store."

She smiled, confidently as ever, "Don't worry about it Chief. I have it under control as always.", she finished before making her way through the crowd of police force and entering the shop. As soon as she entered, she felt an awkward feeling she'd never felt before. As if she was scared. _Scared? Why would I of all people be scared? I've done this a million times...._

For some reason, no matter how much she told herself, the feeling wouldn't go away. It was a feeling of paranoia. Like a little kid scared to sleep because of the monster under his bed.

She just simply shook her head, before taking another step into the candy store making her way to the counter, seeing the leader of the Yellow Bandits. He was a large man, who's long black hair was tied into a ponytail. He of course had a yellow bandana on over his nose and mouth, his forehead and eyes being the only visability on his face. The man, Mr. Renolyds, was a skinny middle-aged man who looked terrified of what these people were going to do to her.

She stopped, being on the other side of the counter, before speaking. "Give him up now, or regret the consequences...", she said clear as a bell. Only to recieve a laugh in return.

"Honestly little girl...", the gang leader said, with his deep raspy voice. "Did you really think you'd get in here so easily?", he said before smiling. "Finish her..", he said only to have what seemed like a crowd of gang members come at Videl, shooting her with nets.

Her eyes widened, not expecting this at all. She was just used to a simple hold-up, never an actual plan to bring her down. She stood still, as she felt the nets hit her, hard as they tied up around her, and she fell to the ground, face-first. Her teeth clenched as she sliently cursed, and reopened her eyes to someone grabbing her and pulling her up in front of him.

It was the gang leader, his ugly faced looking right into hers. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? Maybe I should have some fun before killing you....", he said his voice leaving a chill down her spine, leaving her in utter terror.

It was as if heaven's word managed to come down, that another voice emitted the room, "Put her down! On the name of justice, put her down!", said a familar goofy but reassuring voice said.

"What the fuck?", the gang leader said before taking in the direction of the voice, and quickly turning around the wrapped up Videl to where she her back was aganist him, and his pistol was right on her temple. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man smirked, his black and green suit shining in the light. "Well...I'm....", he paused as he suddenly made a dramatic pose by moving his arms to the right and spreading his legs apart. "The Great Sayiaman!"

The Yellow Bandit leader laughed, "You're who? I suppose you and you're terrible costume are going to stop me?"

Sayiaman smiled, "Why yes of course...", he said right before knocking out one of the Yellow Bandits that came after him. He didn't even move his head, only his arm.

The leader blinked, as did Videl. Both were puzzled as how he managed to move so fast. _How did he do that? Is that even possible?_ She thought as she watched him knock out every single member of the gang with lightining speed, not even taking another step, but simply just letting them run into him.

Sayiaman grinned after he left each member laying on the floor, defeated. "Now...is there anything else you wish to say?"

The leader smiled. "Yeah....you see...I've never been defeated before...so I guess....the girl, the old man, you and me, are just going to have to all die together!", he said before pulling out a small, but by the looks of it, very powerful handgranade.

Gohan's, along with everyone else's in the room, eyes widened. Without a thought, he managed to grab both Mr. Renolyds, and flew straight out of the store just as it exploded. Soaring straight up into the air he landed on one of the many skyscrapers nearby. Setting the both of them down, he untied Videl first. "Here you go Ms. Videl . I hope you can manage untying Mr. Renolyds and handling the police for me..", he said, with a smirk, taking one last look at her before flying off, leaving a confused Videl behind.

She stood there, her blue eyes giving off a look of extreme insecurity, not sure what exactly to do, or what exactly just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was about two hours since the incident in the city. Videl Satan sat in her room, on her bed, puzzled She couldn't stop thinking about what exactly had happened to her. Even more importantly, how he had saved her. Her cheeks for some reason flushed at the thought of him. _Sayiaman..._

She then took a deep breath and layed on her bed. Inhaling deeply once more, she closed her eyes and managed to fall alsleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There she stood. In a knee-length simple, yet stunning white dress. With lace trimming, adorned with flower patterns, her hair, which reached her mid-section, was a dark black color, but at the same time looked shiny and silky. Her soft skin barred a pure ivory color, along with her sparkling cerulean eyes. She smiled, before running off into the arms of a man.

A tall man. Maybe around 6'3, wearing simple jeans and a white button-up, short-sleeved shirt. Giving him the appearance of a simple farm boy. His hair was short, but somehow managed to stand up on end, but not giving him the look of some junville-diliquent, but rather a gentle-innocent look. His eyes were a deep onyx-color, and he had an pure look to him. His arms gently wrapped around the girl's midsection, as her arms were wrapped around his neck.

They stood there, smiling at one another, looking into eachother eyes before he set her down and lied on the grass. She, joining him, once again ended up in his arms. They were again, stuck in a trance, they're eyes unable to look anywhere else.

Their faces leaning closer to one another, before they shared a kiss. Their contiguous movents, giving the both of them immeadate pleasure and gratification, they continued on with their antics. Soon their clothes were discarded, and left to the side, as they continued on with the ceremony of making love to one another. Only these two, were truly in love, and were truly connected. Not just in the way they moved, but in the way they mirrored eacother's exact thoughts. It was as if they were one in the same.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shit...that took me a long ass time to write. Lol. It's Thursday, the 16th, (well, it was, it's now the 17th...seeing as it's midnight...) and although Christmas Break techinally starts tomorrow afternoon, my parents are feeling generous enough to let me stay home tomorrow. I plan on updating this story at least three times over this break, but I can't make any guarantees.

One of my reviewers said that a little bit more detail woudn't hurt....well....I've managed to put 4 hours worth of detail in here. So I hope he/she feels happier now.

I won't post my next chapter, (since I'm most likely going to immeadately start on it), until I get 15 reviews. (as in it says 15 reviews on the little summary page..)

I'm sorry if I'm rushing a bit, (I honestly don't think I am at all...but people always get onto me for this...) but, I actually think this is the most work I've ever put onto a chapter. Usually, I just write something up in about an hour or two, while the majority of great authors on this site take weeks to write just a single chapter. So I hope this is good enough for you guys.

Review please. I want suggestions, ideas, anything. They'd help a lot.


End file.
